Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 4
|Jahreszeit=Blattgrüne |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 3 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 5}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 4. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mitternacht. Verweise Sicht *Brombeerkralle Charaktere *Weißpfote *Weidenpfote *Mausefell *Spinnenpfote *Regenpelz *Feuerstern *Graustreif *Eichhornpfote *Borkenpelz *Moorkralle *Kurzbart *Krähenpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Schwarzstern *Riesenstern *Tigerstern *Bernsteinpelz Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Kriegerbau ****Lichtung ****Schülerbau ****Ginstertunnel ****Hochstein *****Anführerbau ****Schlucht ***Sonnenfelsen **Baumgeviert ***Großfelsen **WindClan-Territorium **FlussClan-Territorium ***Fluss Tiere *Eichhörnchen *Maus **Wühlmaus Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Große Versammlung, Frischbeute, SchattenClan, WindClan, FlussClan, DonnerClan, Zweibeinerbrücke, SternenClan, Silbervlies *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge, Fuchslänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner *Clanränge: Krieger, Schüler, Anführer, Mentor, Zweiter Anführer, Ältester, Junges *Zeit: Viertelmond, Blattgrüne, Mond, Herzschlag *Redewendung: "mäusehirnig sein", "Mäusehirn", "Bitte, SternenClan." Wissenswertes *Seite 72: "(...) er möglicherweise Krieger her, (...)" - Statt möglicherweise müsste es "sicherlich" oder "ganz bestimmt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von for sure ist (vgl. Seite 58 von Midnight) *Seite 74: Der Satzrest "(...) back and forth." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 59 von Midnight) *Seite 74: Der Satzrest "(...) and always will be, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 60 von Midnight) *Seite 74: Das Wort werdet vom Satz "Und ihr werdet jetzt (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 60 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 74: Der Satzteil "(...), or I'll want to know why." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) oder ich will den Grund dafür wissen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), verstanden?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 60 von Midnight) *Seite 74: Der Satzrest "(...) for nearly flattening Squirrelpaw." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 60 von Midnight) *Seite 75: Der Satzrest "(...) seems like it's (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 61 von Midnight) *Seite 75: Das Wort andauernd vom Satz "(...) ist andauernd Zeit (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 61 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 76: Das Wort (am) Verhungern vom Satz "(...) bin am Verhungern." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 61 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 77: Der Satzrest "Brambleclaw shrugged, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 63 von Midnight) *Seite 77: Das Wort wünschte vom Satz "(...) dem WindClan wünschte." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 63 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 78: "(...) und war äußerst verlegen, so (...)" - Statt war müsste es "sah (...) aus" heißen, da im Original die Rede von looked ist (vgl. Seite 64 von Midnight) *Seite 80: Der Satzrest "I suppose (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 65 von Midnight) *Seite 80: Das Wort das vom Satz "Das wird nicht (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 65 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 82: Der Satzrest "The sides of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 67 von Midnight) *Seite 82: "(...) jetzt viel bedrohlicher erschien (...)" - Statt bedrohlicher müsste es "beängstigender" oder "einschüchternder" heißen, da im Original die Rede von more daunting ist (vgl. Seite 67 von Midnight) *Seite 82: "(...) seine freudige Erwartung ab." - Statt freudige Erwartung müsste es "Aufregung" oder "Spannung" heißen, da im Original die Rede von excitement ist (vgl. Seite 67 von Midnight) Quellen en:Midnight (book)/Chapter 4nl:Middernacht (Boek)/Hoofdstuk 4 Kategorie:Verweise